


Fake It

by MistressKat



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hell no,” Ray crossed his arms. “I ain’t playing a nancy-boy.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Broadstairs Bacchanalia](http://broadstairsbacc.livejournal.com/) writing challenge where we all wrote a drabble to same fandom, a randomly picked prompt (undercover as gay) and then individual Loveheart phrase which needed to be included. My Loveheart said ‘I love you’.

“Hell no,” Ray crossed his arms. “I ain’t playing a nancy-boy. Can’t Tyler do it? He’s experienced.”  
  
Hunt smacked him on the head none too gently. “I’ll need Tyler on surveillance. And you better watch your mouth.”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Chris offered. “Someone’s gotta,” he added, chin jutting out defiantly, “Ray’d stick out like a sore thumb.”  
  
It was true. Ray wouldn’t blend in with the boys by the canal and their perpetrator would be scared off.  
  
Hunt nodded and Ray clapped Chris’ shoulder with a relieved “I love you, mate!”  
  
Chris looked away, knowing Ray didn’t really mean it.


End file.
